1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary covering devices and more particularly pertains to an telephone handset cover for enclosing the communicating portions of a telephone handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sanitary covering devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,703; U.S. Pat. No. 253,236; U.S. Pat. No. 291,306; U.S. Pat. 307,753; U.S. Pat. No. 329,241 and U.S. Pat No. 338,675.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telephone handset cover for enclosing the communicating portions of a telephone handset which includes a cover means positionable into an abutting relationship with the mouthpiece or earpiece of a handset, and an engaging means extending from the cover means for circumferentially extending about the mouthpiece or earpiece and engaging a groove extending about the handset to secure the device relative to the handset.
In these respects, the telephone handset cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing the communicating portions of a telephone handset.